Cuidando mi Destino Parte 1
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Edward encuentra a Bella en medio del bosque y los Cullen la adoptan como una nueva integrante de la familia... (Infancia de Bella con los Cullen. No se lo pierdan)
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... Yo solo los uso por pura diversion.

Un enorme agradecimiento a Montego24 por aumentar mi chispa de la imaginacion y por cierto Montego, este fic te lo dedico especialmente a ti

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estaba cazando con Emmett y Jasper cuando senti un dulce aroma humano. Emmett habia capturado el aroma antes que Jasper y penso para mi_  
_

_Edward has olido eso, creo que es una humana. Ve tu y revisa que es,creo que solo es un..._

Jasper interrumpio los pensamientos de Emmett y senti una cierta necesidad de buscar al humano y beber su

sangre. Me di cuenta de que era Jasper quien nos estaba dando mas sed.

-Emmett sostenlo y ire a ver que es si no vuelvo en cinco minutos es porque fui a la casa. Mientras cazen sin mi.-Dije yo, para avisar a Emmett de que quizas no volveria

-Bien, vete, yo me encargare de Jasper- Dijo y acto seguido agarro a Jasper, se lo subio al hombro y se fue corriendo en direccion contraria, para donde yo me dirigia. Llegue al aroma en pocos segundo. Era una bebe de aproximadamente tres meses. La agarre con delicadeza y trate de caminar un poco mas rapido que el paso humano, por las dudas de que la bebe se mareara. Cerca de la casa me dicuenta de que la bebe me observaba curiosamente y me sonreia. Tuve que admitirlo, me gusto la forma en que ella sonreia, era una linda bebe.

* * *

Les gusto el prologo? Como sea, lo empece de vuelta porque no me gustaba como habia subido la historia, y recibia siempre criticas negativas asi que aqui estoy


	2. Bella

Cuando llegue a la casa Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie ya estaban afuera esperandonos. Cuando estuve frente a ellos , con la bebe entre mis brazos, me quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro . Excepto Alice quien ya habia visto lo que sucederia con la bebe. Carlisle me dijo mentalmente

_"Edward ¿De donde la sacaste?"_

Luego siguio Rosalie que ironicamente penso

_"Edward con una bebe, ja."_

Luego Esme en voz alta estirando los brazos dijo

-Edward, ¿Puedo sostenerla?- Claro, Esme siempre tan maternal, ella ya la queria

-Claro- Y por lo bajo, aunque aun asi me escucharon, dije para mis adentros y para los demas

-Si, sostenla, despues de todo no es mia- Dije, y despues de darsela a Esme, quien la sostenia con dulzura, agregue-Estaba en el bosque sola, la rastree cuando estabas por cazar.

-Saben ya tuve una vision de ella, en la vision se quedaba con nosotros.

**Alice POV. **

-Saben ya tuve una vision de ella, en al vision se quedaba con nosotros.- Dije, todos me miraron, pero yo no dije nada mas que- Genial, ¿no? . Ahora podre ir de compras, Rose, que tal si vamos hoy, ire a llamar a Jazz y a Emmett. Edward, ni te creas que no te salvas de las compras, necesito alguien que sostenga las bolsas, y Jazz es hoy evidente que no podra venir, ahi que mantenerlo alejado de Bella...- No pude seguir porque todos me miraron y Carlisle me pregunto

-Alice, para, ¿como la has llamado?- Ahhhh, se me habia olvidado mencionar el nombre de la niña, mejor dicho, de Bella.

-Bella, eso creo. Bien me debo organizar para las compras- Nos vamos en una hora y media.


	3. De compras

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a Marieisahale por ser la primera en comentar en mi fic, a Nay1098 por su review y tambien Maleja twihard. Y a MOntego24 que sin dar aun señal de vida, fue la primera en aporyarme en Fanfcition. Y uno muy especial a mi hermana del corazon Lia. _

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegue a la casa Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie ya estaban afuera esperandonos. Cuando estuve frente a ellos , con la bebe entre mis brazos, me quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro . Excepto Alice quien ya habia visto lo que sucederia con la bebe. Carlisle me dijo mentalmente

_"Edward ¿De donde la sacaste?"_

Luego siguio Rosalie que ironicamente penso

_"Edward con una bebe, ja."_

Luego Esme en voz alta estirando los brazos dijo

-Edward, ¿Puedo sostenerla?- Claro, Esme siempre tan maternal, ella ya la queria

-Claro- Y por lo bajo, aunque aun asi me escucharon, dije para mis adentros y para los demas

-Si, sostenla, despues de todo no es mia- Dije, y despues de darsela a Esme, quien la sostenia con dulzura, agregue-Estaba en el bosque sola, la rastree cuando estabas por cazar.

-Saben ya tuve una vision de ella, en la vision se quedaba con nosotros.

**Alice POV. **

-Saben ya tuve una vision de ella, en al vision se quedaba con nosotros.- Dije, todos me miraron, pero yo no dije nada mas que- Genial, ¿no? . Ahora podre ir de compras, Rose, que tal si vamos hoy, ire a llamar a Jazz y a Emmett. Edward, ni te creas que no te salvas de las compras, necesito alguien que sostenga las bolsas, y Jazz es hoy evidente que no podra venir, ahi que mantenerlo alejado de Bella...- No pude seguir porque todos me miraron y Carlisle me pregunto

-Alice, para, ¿como la has llamado?- Ahhhh, se me habia olvidado mencionar el nombre de la niña, mejor dicho, de Bella.

-Bella, eso creo. Bien me debo organizar para las compras- Nos vamos en una hora y media.

Cuando llegue a la casa Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie ya estaban afuera esperandonos. Cuando estuve frente a ellos , con la bebe entre mis brazos, me quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro . Excepto Alice quien ya habia visto lo que sucederia con la bebe. Carlisle me dijo mentalmente

_"Edward ¿De donde la sacaste?"_

Luego siguio Rosalie que ironicamente penso

_"Edward con una bebe, ja."_

Luego Esme en voz alta estirando los brazos dijo

-Edward, ¿Puedo sostenerla?- Claro, Esme siempre tan maternal, ella ya la queria

-Claro- Y por lo bajo, aunque aun asi me escucharon, dije para mis adentros y para los demas

-Si, sostenla, despues de todo no es mia- Dije, y despues de darsela a Esme, quien la sostenia con dulzura, agregue-Estaba en el bosque sola, la rastree cuando estabas por cazar.

-Saben ya tuve una vision de ella, en la vision se quedaba con nosotros.- Dije, todos me miraron com cara de sorpresa, pero yo solo pude decir- Genial, ¿no? . Ahora podre ir de compras, Rose, que tal si vamos hoy, ire a llamar a Jazz y a Emmett. Edward, ni te creas que no te salvas de las compras, necesito alguien que sostenga las bolsas, y Jazz es hoy evidente que no podra venir, ahi que mantenerlo alejado de Bella...- No pude seguir porque todos me miraron y Carlisle me pregunto

-Alice, espera, ¿como la has llamado?

-Bella, eso creo. Bien me debo organizar para las compras- Nos vamos en una hora y media-. Estuve un rato en mi habitacion pensando sobre que ropa que iba a ponerme pero finalmenmente opte por un jean negro, una remera azul,un saco de mangas hasta el codo blanca y unas botas con plataformas de color azul. Prepare un bolso plateado con el bolso de mi Porshe, mi billetera llena de las tarjetas de credito y mi celular. La siguiente hora me la pase comprando muebles para la futura habitacion de Bella, ademas de pintura para las paredes en internet. Habiendo pasado una hora baje corriendo a la sala, grite el nombre de Rosalie,y que trajera a Bella. Tambien llame a Emmett y Edward. Cuando yo llegue al garaje Rosalie ya estaba en el asiento trasero del mi Porshe amarillo,sosteniendo a Bella en sus brazos. Los chicos no estaban, ni tampoco el Volvo de Edward.

-Rose ¿Donde estan Edward y Emmett?

-Les dije que se adelataran. Vamos, Alice que esperas- Me dijo sin quitar la vista de Bella. Me subi al auto y en menos de media hora ya estabamos en el centro comercial.

-Alice, ¿no le parecera raro a la gente, que dos adolecentes tengan una bebe, y compremos cantidad de ropa suficiente para dos años?

-Claro que no, vamos Rose sera divertido. Primeros pasemos a comprar un coche para bebes. Y luego iremos por la ropa. Ya se donde estan los chicos, vamos a buscarlos.- Sali del auto y me dirigi a la entrada de el centro comercial donde Emmett burlaba a Edward

-Vamos Edward, llego otra integrante a la familia, cuando cresca te pones de novio y listo toda la familia completa.

* * *

**Edward POV.  
**

Entonces vi en el pensamiento de Alice, esta se quedo quieta con la mirada perdida, una vision:

Una joven palida de cabello marron castaño y ojos color miel como nosotros corria a velocidad vampirica junto conmigo, en un bosque, mientras su piel brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Entonces me di cuenta de que Bella era la joven corriendo en la vision de Alice, ella se convertiria en una de nosotros. Entonces me senti mal e incomodo con la vision de Alice. Debia hablar con Carlisle, no podiamos arruinarle la vida, ella debia elegir. Emmett sin darse cuenta de mi estado o de Alice siguio parloteando y esta vez, viendo que no me molestaba canto en su mente

_Edward y Bella se van a casar. En el arbol de los enamorados se van a besar._

Lo mire realmente enojado pero lo unico que se ilimito a hacer fue unir los dedos formando un corazon y imitando el sonido de un beso.

-Emmett Cullen vas a morir!- Alice, ya recompuesta de su vision dijo con una sonora voz musical

-Nadie va a morir antes de las compras, Edward puedes esperar a matarlo luego de las compras ¿verdad?

-Alice, primero moriremos cuando entremos al centro comercial contigo.- El fue el unico que se rio de su mal chiste. Entramos rapidamente siguiendo a Alice tan rapidamente posible. Luego de dos horas fuimos a mas de cien tiendas diferentes para ropa de bebe, y Emmett y yo ya teniamos en las manos como unas cincuenta bolsas en las en las manos, literalmente. Alice para nada cansada dijo

-Creo que ya tenemos ropa suficiente como para un mes-Un mes!? Alice, aqui hay ropa sufiente para un año- Dijo Emmett, realmente desesperado.

-Bien, mejor vamonos. De todas formas, hay que ir antes de que a Bella le de hambre.

Fuimos al estacionamiento donde decidimos poner cincuenta bolsas en mi Volvo y cincuenta bolsas en el Porshe amarillo de Alice. Emmett y yo subimos al auto y me puse a conducir tan rapidamente posible, porque ambos queriamos alejarnos de nuestro infierno personal. Al menos ese era mi infierno, porque para Emmett no habia nada peor que Rosalie enojada. Durante el viaje viajamos en silencia, sobre todo para mi porque bloquee los pensamientos de Emmett. No queria saber en que estaba pensando. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa vimos un camion bajando muebles.

-Alice- Dijimos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo. El Porshe de Alice estaba guardado en el garaje, sin las bolsas. Supuse que Alice ya habia cambiado a Bella, y de seguro Esme ya le estaba dando de comer. Suspire, habia sido un largo dia. Emmett se habia bajado del auto. Yo me quede pensando un rato sobre la vision de Alice, y tambien la cancion que Emmett habia cantado en su mente. Decidi que cuando Carlisle llegara del hospital hablaria con el sobre la vision de Alice.

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que les haya de actualizar a menudo, ya que son vacaciones tendre bastante tiempo. Les queria comentar que como se acercan las fiestas podria hacer un especial de navidad que les parece, si quieren que lo haga dejenme un review. Si quieren aportar ideas las aceptaria, y les daria el credito... Muchas gracias


	4. No puede ser

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer... Yo los uso por pura diversion.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a Montego24, Nay1098 y a Lia, mi hermana del corazon._

**Edward POV**

Me quede pensando en Alice, su vision y lo que Emmett me habia canturreado en su mente. Realmente ¿habia posibilidades de que me enamorara de Bella? ¿De que ella fuera mi "cantante"?. No le encontraba sentido a nada, estaba confundido, pero al parecer la profesia se habia dicho. Yo me enamoraria de Bella, yo mismo lo habia visto en esa vision. La forma en que nos mirabamos.. Un golpeo en la ventanilla del auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Esme.

-Edward ¿Pareces preocupado?¿Pasa algo?

-Eh. No, tranquila Esme, solo estaba pensando. Cuando Carlisle llegue necesito hablar con los dos.- Dije intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila, lo cual funciono.

-Claro, ¿Es algo malo?

-No lo se, pero debo decirlo, es algo importante.

-Entonces ser mejor que Carlisle venga pronto del hospital. Porque mientras no entras a la casa- Me propuso realmente parecia preocupada por lo que podria decirles.

-Esme, creo que ire a una rapida caza. Necesito despejarme- Realmente solo queria alejarme y poder pensar bien. Esme no dijo nada, solo asintio. Yo abri la puerta del auto, me fui corriendo al bosque, al rato de deambular un rato, senti el aroma de un puma, decidi aprovercharlo ya que pocas veces habia pumas por alli. Cuando termine de beber, mire mi ropa, limpia, sin ninguna mancha de sangre.  
Decidi volver a casa, pero tan solo acercandoce un poco a la, se sentia el aroma a sangre humana, decididi no respirar, pues su sangre me resultaba delicioso. Cuando entre busque a Esme, quien estaba decorando la habitacion de Bella.

-Esme, acompañame debo hablar con ustedes- Ella asintio y me siguio hasta la oficina de Carlisle. Llegamos a la habitacion y toque despacio la puerta-

.Adelante- Pase seguido de Esme y me sente en la silla frente a su escritoria. Carlisle dejo los papeles que estaba viendo, y Esme estaba a su lado apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Carlisle... -Tome un respiro, pensando en que diria- Alice tuvo una vision, donde Bella era un vampiro, que estaba corriendo en el bosque... conmigo- Esta ultima palabra me costo decirla, ya que esa idea era dificilmente aceptada por mi mente.

-¿Edward, como es eso posible?- Carlisle me pregunto, con el rostro sorprendido- ¿Estas seguro de que realmente era Bella?

-Estoy seguro.

-Bueno, Edward, realmente no entiendo cual es el problema de que ella se convierta en vampira- Parecia realmente calmado ante la idea.

-Pero ella no puede convertirse en una de nosotros, no puede convertirse en vampiro

-Edward ¿Porque dices que no puede? Supongo que si ella se convierte en vampira, fue porque asi lo deceo, sin embargo no seremos nosotros quienes la convertiremos debido a nuestro pacto con los Quileute.- Carlisle dijo eso con total naturalidad- Supongo que debe haber sido solo un posible futuro en una vision de Alice- Agrego, yo solo suspire pesadamente y me levante de la silla dispuesto a irme a mi habitacion.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta qui llegue, este capitulo fue solo de Edward... JaJa. Bueno debo decirles que no actualise debido a que me obsesione a recibir 2 comentarios por capitulo, y por otra parte no tenia inspiracion. Hacia que el proximo capitulo empezara ya a ser un poco navideño, hoy estoy de humor asi que les dire como se llamara el proximo capitulo: Compras navideñas... Lo se ¡Mas compras... Siiiii! Tambien se tratara sobre el debate de que dia sera el cumpleaños de Bella, es decir, en que fecha... Chau, chicas las dejo...  
**


	5. Porque lo digo yo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer... Yo los uso por pura diversion.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a Montego24, Nay1098 y a Lia, mi hermana del corazon._

**Alice POV.**

Se estaba acercando la Navidad. Nosotros jamas habiamos celebrado la Navidad realmente. Solo decorabamos la casa para aprantar pero jamas la habiamos celebrado. Pero ahora que estaba Bella podriasmos celebrarlo. Per oprimero debia ir de compras, por ropa y decoraciones navideñas. Decidi ir sola ya que todos habian ido de caza excepto Esme y Rosalie que se quedaron cuidado Bella. Y yo que ahora me dirigia en mi Porshe hacia el centro comercial. Decidida busque tres conjuntos de ropa para cada integrante de la familia. Luego fui a una tienda donde vendian decoraciones para la Navidad. Fui a comprar unos regalos para toda la familia. Por ultimo pase por una disqueria y no me resisti y compre un cd con villancicos navideños. Deje todo en el asiento trasero de el Porshe, subi y me diriji hacia la casa tomando mi tiempo, escuchando la radio. Llegue y subi todas las cosas hasta mi habitacion. Donde lo oculte todo en mi enorme armario, ya que nunca buscarian algo alli. Todo aquel que se metia en mi armario terminaba siendo castigado y todos lo sabian perfectamente. Luego de que oculte todo, me fui hacia abajo a pasar un rato con Bella. Poco rato despues llegaron todos de la caza. Tuveque irmeporque mis ojos ya se estaban oscureciendo.  
Luego de la caza, me cambie, a pesar de que mi ropa estaba impecablemente limpia, y baje apresurada hacia abajo, llevando todas las decoraciones navideñas.

-Alice no haremos eso

-Edward sera divertido, es mas, sera nuestra primera Navidad.- Edward rodo los ojos y yo llame a toda la familia.

-Bien agarren las cosas y empiecen a decorar. Ire a buscar el arbol de Navidad- Me dirigi al sotano donde guardabamos el arbol, luego de encontrarlo, fui a la sala, sin agarrar los antiguos adornos de Navidad. Deje el arbol en el piso y comence a adornarlo. Finalmente en medi hora el arbol y la casa tenian un aspecto navideño.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Alice, nos habia obligado a tener "espiritu navideño" y tuvimos que decorar toda la casa con articulos de Navidad. Cuando finalizamos Alice se puso a mirar todo hasta que se quedo quieta en el lugar donde estaba, con la mirada perdida. Su vision era de Emmett disfrazado de Santa Clous, tenia puesto botas negras, un abrigo rojo con bordes blancos, un pantalon rojo, un sombrero rojo con borde blanco y una bolita blanca en la punta, y una barba falsa de color blanco. Ante la imagen de Emmett Santa Clous, se me escapo una risa, evitando reirme. Alice dejo todo de lado y empezo a carcajear fuertemente. Todos nos miraban confundidos, Alice y yo mirabas a Emmett y nos seguios riendo

-¿Que? ¿Por que me miran a mi? Ya se que soy super guapo pero no tampoco para que se rian.- Dijo Emmett entre la broma y la ofenza. Jasper tambien comenzo a reirse pero en su mente no sabia por que se reia.

-Emmett... Tu... te- No podia hablar a causa de la risa- Te disfrazaras de Santa Clous cuando Bella tenga dos años

-Siiiiii!- Dijo emocionado, aunque luego dudo y pregunto- ¿Y por que yo?

- Porque lo digo yo- Dijo Alice divertida- Luego agrego- Bien, como saben Bella tiene tres meses haci que cumple en septiembre pero no sabemos la fecha exacta, alguien propone alguna fecha- Todos dudaron ante esas palabras  
- Bien la elegire yo- Dijo Alice ante la tardanza de la respuesta- Sera el trece de septiembre.¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue a hacer, lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Alice los interrumpiera con su "espiritu navideño". Carlisle se fue a su oficina, Esme se fue a ver a Bella, quien habia estado durmiendo las ultimas dos horas, Jasper se fue con Alice a su habitacion, probablemente a ser sometido a un interrogatorio de moda, hecho por Alice. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a su habitacion, y yo me fui al piano, bloqueando los pensamientos de todos. Recorde el dia en que Alice habia propuesto que yo leyera la mente de Bella.

_Flash back_

_Todos estabamos con Bella viendola, mientras esta jugaba con unos juguetes de bebes. Alice la miro y dijo_

_-Me gustaria saber que es lo que esta pensando-Me miro y puso su mejor carita de perrito mojado- Edward, haslo por mi, por favor.- La mire, sabiendo que seria imposible que decirle que no. Me concentre en Bella, pero no podia ver nada, tan solo oscuridad.  
_

_-No puedo, lo intento pero no logro escuchar nada- Alice, miro a Bella decepcionada, esta sonreia._

_Fin flash back_

Fue a ahi donde pensaba dia y noche porque su mente no mostraba nada ante mi don, pero si ante los de Alice y Jasper.

Me puse a componer hasta que tuve una nana. Decidi regalarsela a Bella y entonces segui tocando hasta que se hizo de noche. Decidi ir a mi cuarto, a leer un poco. Llegue a mi habitacion, y agarre Orgullo y Prejuicio, me puse a leerlo hasta que amanecio y decidi darme una ducha. Me puse una camiseta, una campera negra,pantalones de jean azul y las zapatillas. Me fui al Volvo y conduje tomandome mi tiempo, ya que aun era temprano. Puse la radio y estaban pasando Claro de Luna de Debbusi. Cuando llegue a la escuela habia poca gente en el estacionamiento. Entre y me fui a mi primera clase. La hora paso lentamente hasta que llego el timbre anunciando el almuerzo, donde me sente con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Lo unico que agarre para "almorzar" fue una ensala, un jugo y una manzana. Nos quedamos charlando hasta el timbre sin tocar siquiera la comida. Me fui a las demas clases mientras que el dia pasaba lentamente.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, hasta aca llegue espero que este bien el capitulo, y quiero que sepan que no actualizo constantemente porque no tengo demasiada inspiracion. Y tambien que busco una beta, asi que si quieren serlo necesito que me envien un mensaje privado. Plis dejenme un review y suban un poco mi ego, ultimamente bajo. Lo necesito! JaJa... Bueno chicas las dejo que debo irme a escribir otro fic. Hare uno nuevo sobre que los Cullen van a teparia y el doctor les dice que actuen comoi el otro, con el que tienen mas problemas. (Por ejemplo Rosalie actuara de Bella, se lo imaginan, yo si, por eso hago el fic JaJa) Bien adios, si les gusto la idea deben esperar que escriba lso capitulos, Y recuerden que estoy buscando una beta(PD: Si no saben que es, es uan persona que lee el capitulo antes de ser publicado y corrige los errores) Muchas gracias**


	6. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso por pura diversión.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

_ Montego24, mi primera amiga en FF_

_ Yaneli, mi beata_

_ Lia, mi hermana del corazón_

_ Y todas mis lectoras siempre ansiosas por mas..._

* * *

**Alice POV**

Hoy era Navidad. Hace unos días me la pase envolviendo regalos, decorando la mesa, y dejando en su lugar todos los conjuntos que compre para Navidad. Además de colgar muérdago en el techo.  
Luego de todo acabe algo cansada, así que subí a mi habitación, agarre mi ropa y entre al baño de mi cuarto. Me relaje un buen rato y luego salí de la ducha. Cuando salí me puse el vestido con volados color rojo con bordes blancos y los zapatos rojos con plataforma. Fui a comprobar que todos tuvieran sus atuendos. Todos estaban en la sala. Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando un videojuego, Edward estaba con Esme y Bella, quien estaba sentada en su cochecito y tenía un sonajero en su mano. Carlisle no estaba allí y Rosalie estaba sentada en la mesa pintándose las uñas. Yo me quede en el último escalón de la escalera, y dije:

-Ya que no comemos, solo brindaremos a la medianoche, y luego abriremos los regalos.- Todos me miraron, solo asintieron y siguieron con sus actividades luego de escucharme. Yo subí nuevamente para buscar los regalos y dejarlos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Todos hicieron caso omiso cuando yo me agache debajo del árbol y los deje, trate de no pensar en los regalos, porque Edward podría estar escuchando mi pensamientos.

Edward si estas escuchándome no trates de espiar. Se que Emmett te lo pidió, pero no le digas nada...

Pensé. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea

Deja de escuchar mis pensamientos o te llevare de compras semanalmente durante todo un año...

Edward vino hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo

-Alice, yo no iré de compras contigo.- Parecía realmente decidido a no ir.

-Pero lo harás si no dejas de espiar- Rodo los ojos y se fue a la sala. Mientras pasaban las horas finalmente llego las doce menos diez. Fui a la cocina, agarre siete copas y las llene de sidra. A pesar de que no la tomaríamos, haríamos como si lo tomáramos realmente. Puse las copas en la mesa y llame a todos. Quienes llegaron en un segundo, les dije que agarren las copas, puse un canal cualquiera y empezó el conteo

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos brindamos, y nos empezamos a saludar luego ya que había puesto mucho muérdago. Todos no dimos un beso, Edward se puso tenso y miro hacia otro lado, fingiendo indiferencia. Ah, Edward tendría que esperar para recibir su beso bajo el muérdago.

-A abrir los regalos- Dije yo emocionada, fui corriendo al árbol, saque los regalos y empecé a repartirlos. Le di uno a cada integrante de la familia. A Rose le había regalado un mueble para maquillarse con espejo incluido. A Emmett le regale un disfraz de Santa Claus, a Edward un CD de música clásica, a Jasper bastante ropa, porque la que tenia era algo pasada de moda. A Esme le regale un perfume, a Carlisle un libro, y a Bella, un bolso color rosa a cuadros blancos que tenia bordado el nombre Bella en letras rojas, lleno de ropa.

-Alice, no debiste molestarte, son regalos muy lindos- Dijo Esme muy tiernamente, y Emmett agrego

-Oye, Alice ¿Para que es el traje de Navidad?- Pregunto Emmett incrédulo con el disfraz en la mano.

-Para cuando sea Navidad y Bella sea mas grande- Le conteste con una sonrisa- Pero hasta ese día no lo uses. Luego del intercambio de regalos, no fuimos al patio de adelante a ver los fuegos artificiales. Luego mas tarde cada uno se fue a su me fui con Jasper a mi habitación, le di un corto beso en los labios, ya que había puesto muérdago en toda la casa. Decidimos ver una película llamada "El diablo viste la moda", así que me apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas extendidas sobre la cama, mientras que el me acariciaba mi cabeza.

* * *

Les gusto la Navidad?... Seguro que no es lo que esperaban por que esperaban un Emmett disfrazado de Santa Claus... Pero eso no será hoy chicas... Dejen un review plis... Os prometo que va a haber Emmett Claus, pero en otra Navidad... Probablemente salte de aquí a los cinco años de Bella, cuando va a jardín y luego si va a haber Santa Claus Emmett, o tal vez un día haya Edward Claus, pero cuando ella tenga diez... Bueno chicas las dejo... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque no tengo imaginación últimamente. Ademas no tenia animos para esribir luego de que me hayuan acusado injustamente de plagio... Adios Chicasssss...

N.C


End file.
